


Green Eyes to Open the Sky

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: When he had put his life back together, there was suddenly room for another person in his deepest reserve. It was like he'd planned a fort to defend his feelings and instead built a house.





	

Logic worked oddly around Jane Doe, as if the universe and all the people in it were forgetting themselves, too. Kurt Weller knew the first time he caught himself being too invested, too effected by her presence. She'd demanded to see him and looked so directly into his soul he'd been choked up. The first time became their pattern, a crackling electricity arcing between them.

She could change his mind far too easily. Her concern made him hesitate and her dissent made him question his own orders. The drugs that had erased specific knowledge had honed her down to skills and instincts. She had no bias to dull her attention, and a survivor's awareness of the world. Every surprise about her was less of a shock than a moment of getting to know her. 

Her quiet made it hard to realize he was being hit by a series of miniature disasters, walls crumbling faster than he could rebuild. When he had put his life back together, there was suddenly room for another person in his deepest reserve. It was like he'd planned a fort to defend his feelings and instead built a house. 

All the same, he always had to hide the shock of touching her. The tattoos seemed rough, but her skin was smooth and soft. She didn't primp or dress up, and she was too strong to act dainty to fish for compliments. She had no agenda other than to - somehow - be herself. 

Where there should have been nothing to find, her soul overspilled. She was good. He didn't know who she was, but she crawled into the world pure. She had needed him. She had been so afraid. Her story had no chance of being a happy one with an accident or misunderstanding. Someone had hurt her and erased the evidence in her mind. 

Weller knew in hindsight she'd only begun to heal when she realized the tattoos could help people. She'd embraced the opportunity to save lives and bring injustice to light. Jane was ready to die, barely having any recall of having lived, because it would help. Her own need for answers suffered for her new mission, and she'd been content the FBI would repay her vulnerability with clues to her past.

Her trust had been stronger than his own doubts. Weller didn't know if he could help her, and it was as if the uncertainty of a solution demanded he create the means to do the impossible. 

Kurt had been numb for years, unaware of his own deficit until he felt Jane. He'd recognized her, her basic nature instead of her identity. She'd laid her hand on his chest and cracked it open wide enough to cuddle under his ribs. The weight of her need for him made him whole. 

His response at first was to find an explanation in the DNA results. If she was Taylor, he was noticing the personality he'd known in a little girl. He'd been able to find that simple companionship and restart the bond. Jane had been Taylor in his eyes, and he'd wept to have her back. He'd also fought any contradictions because he could justify loving his childhood friend. Jane could matter that much because he'd been dedicating his career to her with every other case.

She'd given him so much back. He'd been bitter to find the lies, but temporary bliss was still bliss. Her camouflage had worked, and she was a part of his life. He could hate Jane, but he couldn't be indifferent. 

Like she'd ruined him, the connection he couldn't forget had brought him around slowly. Losses were grieved, anger was vented and he made mistakes that would shame him to his grave. He'd sewn his wounds and cauterized them. He'd lived the pain and drowned it in liquor. He'd found her, an enemy for a day, and coaxed her back into his touch with rough words and the eyes of a beggar. 

Kurt wasn't certain he'd even been angry for himself. He'd been echoing Jane's own rage and betrayal. She'd believed in the need for punishment, and he'd gone along until she would believe in something better. He'd be grateful for the time to be deserving of the chapter of his life ruled by Jane's heart.

He could reach for her in the middle of the FBI office, and hold her tight in front of every single one of his agents. If he was a fool, he was honest about it. Justice was a worthy goal, but love and forgiveness made a life. The world took people away, but it delivered new ones. The ones who were meant to stay would find a way to endure his faults and their own.

The least of his crimes was loving with his whole heart. He was defiance itself to losing Jane or pretending she wasn't the closest thing he had to a religion. His hands would fall empty of everything else before he let go.


End file.
